One Shot Wednesday
by Gray Del
Summary: ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY IS HERE! I will post all of the One Shot Wednesday's on here! Pieces and Peaches -Gray Rated T because I'm me
1. I Hate Vending Machines

p id="docs-internal-guid-57f11b16-3f98-8439-c462-69262ab6c20f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me, Thalia Olivia Grace, has a enemy./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The vending machine at the Big House./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I slam my dollar bill into the machine again./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""ERROR!" It screams, pushing my dollar out./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Grr..." I growl, kicking the machine./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I hear a girlish yelp come out of it and freeze./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I stomp loudly to pretend I walked off and silently slip around the machine./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I grip the top and pull is to reveal a completely empty machine./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Except for Nico./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"With his jet black hair just above his dark lashes and onyx eyes, he couldn't be cuter./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Of course, no one knows I quit the Hunters for him./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Nico." I say, deathly calm. "You have six seconds."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He races out of the room while I count./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Once I reach six I run as fast as I can to him./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I catch him quickly and grab his arms./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Then he shadow traveled./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Not fair!" I cry out./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"After an hour I finally have him pinned under me./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He only grins./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I panick, he never grins./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I'm soon under him, now in the middle of the woods./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Dang it!" I say loudly while he pins my arms and just lays on top of me. "Your heavy!"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He only smiles./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Uh oh./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So Thals, why aren't you with the Hunters?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I mumble," I quit." But he didn't hear because he repeats his question./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I quit." I say louder./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Why?" His eyebrows furrow together./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I fell in love." I say./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"His eyes show... Anger? Jealousy?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""With who?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I feel my cheeks burn./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Someone. He's amazing." I stutter./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He looks hurt but covers it quickly./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What's his name?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Why do you want to know?" I snap, cheeks red./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Curious." He snaps back./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You." I say quietly./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yew? What kind of name is that?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""No, /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"you/spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"." I say, looking anywhere but his dark eyes./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What...oh." He says, his pale cheeks burning./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She refuses to meet his glance./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Thalia." He says." Look at me."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I force my eyes to him./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I like you too."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I look at him in shock for two seconds./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Then our lips meet./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Hello, My Lovelies!/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Whatcha think?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY STORY ONE/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Review!/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Pieces and Peaches/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"-Gray/spanbr /strong/p 


	2. Paintings and Painting

Part 1- Crooked Paintings

* * *

I, Annabeth Athena Chase, cannot get this painting to be straight.

I have tried everything.

I sigh in frustration.

Two weeks ago Percy and I moved in together. This was in the last box and I hate it.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"I can't get this painting straight."

"One second." I hear rustling and a boom and he soon comes over.

He's soon by my side.

"You're looking at it wrong." he turns my head until it's in line with the painting.

I glare at him. "Ha ha funny, now please help."

He looks at it with his head sideways like a dog.

I almost laugh.

He finally walks over, picks it up, and drops it back down.

Just like that the pictures straight.

I gape at him. "But how…?"

"Practice." he says walking out.

"Wait!" I say.

He turns to me and walks back in.

I press my lips to his. "THANK YOU!"

He smiles and walks off with a 'NO PROBLEM!"

I smile at his retreating figure.

Now lets get the couch…

PART 2- PAINTING… LITERALLY

* * *

I, Percy Jackson, hate painting the walls.

Annabeth decided on a light blue paint, making me paint with her. We each took a wall. She's an expert, moving the roller up and down easy. I take an hour learning how to get just enough paint on it.

She's finished three walls and waits for me, whos done half a wall.

She comes behind me, taking my hands in hers and starts to do it with me. I soon finish the wall.

"Thank you." I say.

"You can thank me by making dinner. I'm hitting the shower." she walks off, leaving me in the room.

Good thing there's carry out…

**Short and sweet.**

**Like me!**

**ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY STORY TWO**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	3. A Christmas Miracle

**I walk into our living room carrying our Christmas tree.**

**"****One more step!" Jason says.**

**I finally get the tree into the middle of the living room, our couches facing it.**

**Jason drops it with me and we set it up.**

**We look in satisfaction and I sigh.**

**"****I'm getting into the shower. I have needles all over me!" I complain before going to our room.**

**"****Okay Pipes." he calls and starts fixing the tree.**

**After my shower I slipped on a baggy green sweater and jean shorts, glad we're in California.**

**"****Are we babysitting Zoe?" I ask.**

**Zoe was Thalia and Nico's baby, named after our their good friend Zoe Nightshade.**

**"****Yeah, just for a hour or two while they spent some alone time together."**

**I smile.**

**He set up all the decorations for the tree on the couch while we wait for Thalia.**

**A loud knock and two people screaming, "OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"**

**Like mother like daughter.**

**I open it to find Thalia, Nico, and Zoe.**

**Zoe is now nine years old, taking after her parents with Thalia's eyes and Nico's almost hypnotizingly black hair, her's down to her waist.**

**"****Hey Zoe!" I say as she hugs me.**

**I smile at Thalia.**

**"****When are you two going to have a kid of your own. I'm tired of sharing mine." Thalia jokes.**

**"****Well, we don't know." I say. "When the times right."**

**She smiles at me, says her goodbyes, and leaves.**

**I take Zoe to the tree and she grabs the first ornament: a picture of all of us after the quest.**

**Jason was kissing my cheek and my hair was shoved to one side, my clothes burnt. His hair was singed at the edges and he had a black eye.**

**I smile at her parents.**

**Nico's arm was slung lazily over Thalia's shoulder and she had her arm back, about to punch him. They were both smiling and there clothes had gold and red blood covered on it.**

**She put it in the middle of the tree and we continued.**

**After two hours we finished, collapsing into the couch.**

**"****That took FOREVER! You guys have a lot of picture ornaments." She comments.**

**I smile at her.**

**"****You guys coming over for the Christmas party tomorrow?" Jason asks.**

**"****Yep. We're going to force Daddy to put on green instead of black. Moma's wearing red."**

**I smile, wishing I had someone to call my daughter or son.**

**We've never told anyone, but during the war, my major injuries made me unable to have kids.**

**We've talked about adopting, but never did it.**

**I look at Zoe.**

**"****Did they tell you when they're picking you up?"**

**"****In about an hour." she says, checking her black and white checkered watch.**

**"****Want ice cream? I won't tell them!" I say.**

**She grins evilly.**

**"****YEP!"**

**I laugh and look in the freezer.**

**"****We got chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, or a mixture."**

**"****VANILLA!" She screams, sounding like Nico.**

**I smile and grab the container.**

**Once we're done we wait for Thalia and Nico.**

**When they come Thalia asks to talk to me.**

**I do and we walk to the porch.**

**"****Are you unable to have kids?"**

**I stare at her in shock. "How do you know that?"**

**"****I know you and Jason, you should have a kid by now."**

**I look down.**

**"****Yeah, we should."**

**"****Don't worry about it. Rachel called me and said something bad and good will happen to get you one."**

**I look at her.**

**"****If you say so."**

**We say goodbye to Zoe and go to bed, exhausted.**

**…**

**I wake up to a flashlight in my face and a hand over my mouth.**

**I adjust my eyes and see Thalia.**

**"****Thals?" I ask against her palm.**

**"****SH!" she hisses.**

**I slip out of Jason and I's bed and follow her to the living room.**

**There sits a young girl in rags.**

**Her brown hair is in knots and tangles. Her eyes are wild and her frame is a skeleton.**

**I run over to her and look at her.**

**"****What's your name?"**

**"****Cloe." she says.**

**"****That's GREEK!" I cry happily. "I've always wanted a daughter called that. Here I'll go get some of my clothes. It'll be baggy but we can get you some clothes when some stores open. It's like 3 A.M."**

**She nods.**

**"****Thalia, can you get her something to eat?" I ask her.**

**She smiles and nods.**

**I go to my closet and grab a sweater and my smallest size of sweats.**

**I give them to the girl and she slips them on, shivering.**

**Thalia comes back with her food and I decide to continue.**

**"****What's your age?"**

**"****I'm eleven."**

**"****Why were you on the streets? I don't think you wouldn't be on the streets and wear that."**

**"****Parents died, didn't want to go to foster care." she shrugs.**

**"****What if you live here?" I ask, smiling.**

**"****You'd do that?" she asks, eyes wide.**

**"****Of course. We've always wanted a child."**

**She smiles. "Sure!"**

**So there we sat, in my living room, with my step- sister, the Christmas tree , and my new daughter.**

**What I didn't see was the new ornament, a picture of Chloe and I, right at that moment, a picture from the Gods.**

******Hello!**

******WHATCHA THINK?**

******Whoa, caps lock!**

******ONE SHOT WEDNESDAYS STORY THREE**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	4. Could Never Happen

**I walk into our living room carrying our Christmas tree.**

**"****One more step!" Jason says.**

**I finally get the tree into the middle of the living room, our couches facing it.**

**Jason drops it with me and we set it up.**

**We look in satisfaction and I sigh.**

**"****I'm getting into the shower. I have needles all over me!" I complain before going to our room.**

**"****Okay Pipes." he calls and starts fixing the tree.**

**After my shower I slipped on a baggy green sweater and jean shorts, glad we're in California.**

**"****Are we babysitting Zoe?" I ask.**

**Zoe was Thalia and Nico's baby, named after our their good friend Zoe Nightshade.**

**"****Yeah, just for a hour or two while they spent some alone time together."**

**I smile.**

**He set up all the decorations for the tree on the couch while we wait for Thalia.**

**A loud knock and two people screaming, "OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"**

**Like mother like daughter.**

**I open it to find Thalia, Nico, and Zoe.**

**Zoe is now nine years old, taking after her parents with Thalia's eyes and Nico's almost hypnotizingly black hair, her's down to her waist.**

**"****Hey Zoe!" I say as she hugs me.**

**I smile at Thalia.**

**"****When are you two going to have a kid of your own. I'm tired of sharing mine." Thalia jokes.**

**"****Well, we don't know." I say. "When the times right."**

**She smiles at me, says her goodbyes, and leaves.**

**I take Zoe to the tree and she grabs the first ornament: a picture of all of us after the quest.**

**Jason was kissing my cheek and my hair was shoved to one side, my clothes burnt. His hair was singed at the edges and he had a black eye.**

**I smile at her parents.**

**Nico's arm was slung lazily over Thalia's shoulder and she had her arm back, about to punch him. They were both smiling and there clothes had gold and red blood covered on it.**

**She put it in the middle of the tree and we continued.**

**After two hours we finished, collapsing into the couch.**

**"****That took FOREVER! You guys have a lot of picture ornaments." She comments.**

**I smile at her.**

**"****You guys coming over for the Christmas party tomorrow?" Jason asks.**

**"****Yep. We're going to force Daddy to put on green instead of black. Moma's wearing red."**

**I smile, wishing I had someone to call my daughter or son.**

**We've never told anyone, but during the war, my major injuries made me unable to have kids.**

**We've talked about adopting, but never did it.**

**I look at Zoe.**

**"****Did they tell you when they're picking you up?"**

**"****In about an hour." she says, checking her black and white checkered watch.**

**"****Want ice cream? I won't tell them!" I say.**

**She grins evilly.**

**"****YEP!"**

**I laugh and look in the freezer.**

**"****We got chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, or a mixture."**

**"****VANILLA!" She screams, sounding like Nico.**

**I smile and grab the container.**

**Once we're done we wait for Thalia and Nico.**

**When they come Thalia asks to talk to me.**

**I do and we walk to the porch.**

**"****Are you unable to have kids?"**

**I stare at her in shock. "How do you know that?"**

**"****I know you and Jason, you should have a kid by now."**

**I look down.**

**"****Yeah, we should."**

**"****Don't worry about it. Rachel called me and said something bad and good will happen to get you one."**

**I look at her.**

**"****If you say so."**

**We say goodbye to Zoe and go to bed, exhausted.**

**…**

**I wake up to a flashlight in my face and a hand over my mouth.**

**I adjust my eyes and see Thalia.**

**"****Thals?" I ask against her palm.**

**"****SH!" she hisses.**

**I slip out of Jason and I's bed and follow her to the living room.**

**There sits a young girl in rags.**

**Her brown hair is in knots and tangles. Her eyes are wild and her frame is a skeleton.**

**I run over to her and look at her.**

**"****What's your name?"**

**"****Cloe." she says.**

**"****That's GREEK!" I cry happily. "I've always wanted a daughter called that. Here I'll go get some of my clothes. It'll be baggy but we can get you some clothes when some stores open. It's like 3 A.M."**

**She nods.**

**"****Thalia, can you get her something to eat?" I ask her.**

**She smiles and nods.**

**I go to my closet and grab a sweater and my smallest size of sweats.**

**I give them to the girl and she slips them on, shivering.**

**Thalia comes back with her food and I decide to continue.**

**"****What's your age?"**

**"****I'm eleven."**

**"****Why were you on the streets? I don't think you wouldn't be on the streets and wear that."**

**"****Parents died, didn't want to go to foster care." she shrugs.**

**"****What if you live here?" I ask, smiling.**

**"****You'd do that?" she asks, eyes wide.**

**"****Of course. We've always wanted a child."**

**She smiles. "Sure!"**

**So there we sat, in my living room, with my step- sister, the Christmas tree , and my new daughter.**

**What I didn't see was the new ornament, a picture of Chloe and I, right at that moment, a picture from the Gods.**

******Hello!**

******WHATCHA THINK?**

******Whoa, caps lock!**

******ONE SHOT WEDNESDAYS STORY THREE**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	5. Meeting Travis

**Katie's P.O.V.**

**I run up the hill as a minotaur follows me.**

**As of three days ago, I found out I'm a demigod.**

**I was sitting in class, the words mixed up as always, when my friend, Grover, came up to my teacher.**

**I thought that was weird, because he's not in my class.**

**Ten minutes later he dragged me by the arm out of my class.**

**I was asking questions like crazy, but he refused them all as he shoved me into a cab, calling my father, saying 'It's happening!'.**

**I had none of my belongings, not like there was many, as we went and drove.**

**Two days later we ended up at Long Island Beach.**

**Then I saw the minotaur.**

**We race up the hill as he starts kicking his pants off.**

**"****ARE YOU CRAZY?" I shout at him.**

**Then I saw the goat legs.**

**"****Wha…?" I mutter.**

**"****KEEP GOING!" He presses.**

**I kick my legs up the steep hill as I see the air shimmer in front of me.**

**Wait, what?**

**It soon turns into a camp, with a sign reading 'Camp Half-Blood.'**

**"****How can I read that?" I scream.**

**"****Ancient Greek!" Grover shouts.**

**I run faster as we reach the camp.**

**I turn and see the minotaur advancing.**

**"****No ones freaking out?" I squeak to a random boy.**

**He has curly brown hair, clear blue eyes, a crazy smile, and slightly pointed ears.**

**"****There's a barrier. You look like crap." he observes.**

**I frown. "I was stuck in a cab for two days."**

**"****That explains it." he says.**

**I put out my hand. "Katie."**

**"****Travis." He says, taking it.**

**"****Connor!" he screams.**

**I look at him like he's crazy as he continues to shout the name.**

**I put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"**

**Before he can answer, another one of him comes out.**

**I move closer to Travis.**

**"****There is two of you?" I whisper.**

**He grins.**

**"****Here's my little brother, Connor."**

**I smile lightly at his brother.**

**He whistles.**

**"****She's HOT."**

**I glare at him.**

**"****Excuse me?"**

**"****I- I uh… yeah, I got nothing." he finally says.**

**I punch his arm, not caring that we just met.**

**He screams like a little girl.**

**I laugh hard, then gasp.**

**"****What?" Travis asks.**

**"****You have a STRAWBERRY FIELD!" I squeal as I start running.**

**"****Well, I think I know who your mother is." He says.**

**"****Who?" I ask curiously.**

**"****Demeter." He decides.**

**Almost immediately a glow went over my head.**

**I yelp in alarm and move, but it follows me.**

**"****W-what's that?" I ask.**

**"****Yep, Demeter." he smiles.**

**I turn white.**

**"****S-she's my mother?" I ask.**

**He nods.**

**"****COOL!" I screech, hugging him.**

**"****What's this for?" he asks.**

**"****You're my first friend here."**

**Once I release him a group of kids that look similar to me walk up.**

**"****We're your half brothers and sisters." A girl says.**

**"****Cool." I breathe.**

**"****Why are you holding Travis's hand?" She asks.**

**I realize I'm holding his hand, blush, and pull my hand away, immediately missing the warmth.**

**With this I walk off with them, smiling one last time at Travis before the cabin door closes.**

******Hello, My Lovelies!**

******ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY FIVE**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


End file.
